Lost Knowledge
Lost Knowledge is a quest in Falskaar. The Dragonborn /Traveler must delve into the depths of the earth to find a book of important information. Objectives #Ask Brother Thorlogh how to get into Vizemundsted #Find the book The Heart Chamber #Return to Agnar Walkthrough After the meeting, it is decided that the Dragonborn/Traveler will have to go and find a book called The Heart Chamber, a book that details where the Heart of the Gods has been stored. The first part requires speaking to Thorlogh as to how to get into the Dwemer Ruins of Vizemundsted. As he will say, the doors are locked after the last surviving scholar escaped: however, ancient legends tell of a massive underground network of caverns and tombs that lead right into Vizemundsted. It is highly recommended that the Dragonborn/Traveler empties any "non-essential" items before heading into Watervine Chasm, as the journey back to the surface will be very long and there is a lot of loot available within the dungeon. Horndew Lodge should be used to store most of these items, but it may be possible to rent a room in the inn and place all non-essential items within the provided chest or sack. Mage users are advised to have some potions on them for the first part, as there are several bandits who wield magic spells and do serious damage. Watervine Chasm can be found close to Audmund's Farm. The Dragonborn/Traveler can either fast travel to the farm, or simply walk the path to the Bailun Priory, then cutting cross-country to the marker. Either way, entering the chasm will begin a long journey with hard battles. Watervine Chasm Follow the path down the stream. The stream will continue on, but the path forks to the right. Sneaky players will want to keep as quiet as possible to perform a sneak attack on the bandit just down this hallway. A Bandit's Journal can be found on the table next to this bandit. Don't idle for too long, as another bandit will appear from the passage downwards. Eventually, the Dragonborn/Traveler will reach a small cavern with the stream flowing through again. This area can be tough, due to a mage bandit using strong shock spells (and later frost) that can kill the player quickly. Followers or summons may help to divert attention of the mage user, allowing the other bandits to fall easily. Continue through the passage and the Dragonborn/Traveler will arrive at a massive cavern, with two potential pathways. A pond with a damaged Word Wall will be found here: however, the word wall does not teach any words and is only there for show. The upper path to the right provides the most stealthiest route through the cavern, but followers and summons may accidentally fall off the ledges, potentially alerting other enemies to the Dragonborn/Traveler's presence. A Chief's Journal can be found in the small structure to the right of the broken word wall, apparently detailing an expedition by the bandits to explore the nearby tomb. There is a lever which can be used which will open a small grate under water in the pond. There is a small treasure chest there. The way on can be found near a tower structure to the left of the word wall. There will be some Frostbite Spider's here that should not pose too much of a threat. Eventually, the Dragonborn/Traveler will pass through all the passages and into a large cavern, with a flowing underground river and a walkway across the water to the door in the distance. Along the way, a Damaged Journal may be found, but will not yield anything significant as words are missing. Finally, the Dragonborn/Traveler will reach a door into the Halls of the Dead. Halls of the Dead The pathway is clear when entering the Halls of the Dead. Head forward and some high level Draugr will exit from their crypts. Once they're defeated, look for a lever within the coffin of a Draugr: pull it to open the gate into the next area. Continue to progress through the dungeon, defeating Draugr: just after the first puzzle, another will be found to unlock another gate. After the zig-zag tunnels and into proper burial crypts, a fork will be discovered: either way can be explored to progress through. Eventually, the Dragonborn/Traveler will come into a large cavern of two levels: there will usually be some Draugr near by that will need to be taken down. After turning the corner, the area will open up to reveal a central platform, many coffins around the sides and a large number of fire trap pressure plates. It is highly advised to take a save here, as the battle will be very difficult. When nearing the central platform to read the note, the coffins around the edge will open and reveal Draugr. The difficulty of the Draugr will be across the board and a named Draugr, Overlord Garjeheim will be discovered in the battle: he is able to use the Frost Breath shout and can potentially use Disarm as well, so care must be taken. Once defeated, loot all the bodies and the various chests and urns around the edges of the room before heading down through one of the gateways. (There are three gateways: one open to a treasure chest, another will have some loot and will lead into the third. The third will be a pathway leading onwards.) Following the pathway will open the passage into a Dwarven Ruin and lead into the final zone of Vizemundsted. Vizemundsted The player will enter into a mostly peaceful area. Follow the passage and loot any meaningful stuff from the chests and bodies along the way. The passage will open up into a large cavern of mixed Nordic and Dwemer Ruins: follow the passage up to discover a word wall with one of the words of the shout Champion's Spirit. There are a few Draugr and Dwarven Spiders/Guardians to be dispatched. Continue through the ruins, avoiding the traps and various automatons that are found here. There is a large amount of loot to be found and care should be taken to obtain as much of it as possible. Eventually, the Dragonborn/Traveler will enter a large cavern containing many skeletons and are likely the bodies of the scholars who studied here. Some side passages offer a little loot, but the main passage is through a barred gateway to the back of the room on the left: this will lead to a leveled Dwarven Centurion who acts as the boss for the area. Take the boss down, along with the other automatons and loot them for useful materials. The book that is being looked for is on the table between the two frameworks of Dwarven Centurions: it is highly recommended to read it thoroughly now, because it will be permanently lost to the Dragonborn/Traveler after completing the quest. Examine the chests to the left of the table for random loot. The quest will then update asking the Dragonborn/Traveler to go back to Agnar: this can be done by taking the door on the right and exiting through the lift and the gates that allow free passage back into Vizemundsted. Quest End Return to Amber Creek and there will be many dead bodies around. Heading towards the center of the town will reveal that Jalma and Wilhard have been kidnapped and taken to Fort Urokk. Dialogue with Agnar will confirm what actually happened: he will then ask for the book, which Brother Thorlogh reads through. After that, Agnar asks if you will help him to rescue his wife and child and the quest will complete, enabling the following quest as well. Bugs * If the dialogue at the end of the quest is skipped, the next quest will not start.(in PC you can use the console command "setstage FSMQ06 20" to complete) Category:Skyrim: Falskaar Category:Skyrim: Falskaar Quests